Kai De Avalon Universe (KDAU)
Introduction This Universe takes place 15 years after the rise of the Second Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy. In an era known as The Second Great Pirate Age. The upheaval caused by the Straw Hats and their Captain, changed the world leading to wide spread revolution and war on a global scale. Protagonists The Star Hunter Pirates The Star Hunter Pirates are one of the primary protagonist groups within KDAU. 4th Ascendant Marine Fleet The 4th Ascendant Marine fleet is also one of the primary protagonist groups in KDAU. The Antagonists? Blackbeard Pirates (2nd Generation) As History At what point in the One Piece Timeline is your universe taking place? Is it in the Void Century? Is it on the current timeline? Is it after the current timeline? Explains any significant events. 'Story Arcs' 'Star Hunter Pirates' 'Captain's Clash' Kai, Savio, Jarek & Reiko meet Salazar D. Hyorei and Raya Leyasu in a mysterious mist in which they find a lone marine ship. '4th Ascendant Marine Fleet' 'War of West Blue' Devil Fruits The use of Devil Fruits is just as wide spread as it was during the first Great Pirate Age, however the reappearance of formerly used devil fruits has become much more common. This has been seen by powers being reincarnated into new users. e.g. *The Mera Mera no Mi formerly used by Portgas D. Ace now used by Kai De Avalon. *The Ori Ori no Mi formerly used by Hina now used by Savio Koralen. *The Gura Gura no Mi formerly used by Whitebeard and Blackbeard, now used by Gabriel Iutsita *The Supa Supa no Mi formerly used by Daz Bones, now used by Raphael Beauchamp Major events War Of West Blue Places Mention any places of particular importance in your universe. Technology The technology of the world has come on in great leaps and bounds in fifteen years. The advances in technology have spread out of the control of the World Governments and most of these advances can be found in the hands of pirates and criminals as well as government officials. 'Weapons' In terms of firearms technology there have been many advances. The weapons have for the most part moved away from the flintlock muzzle loading style projectile weapons and now breach loading and semi auto-matic weapons much more common (using Spitzer Style copper or other metal jacketed bullets). This change applies not only to small arms (pistols, rilfes, shotguns, etc), but also to artillery as well. 'Ships' Though sail ships are still the most common kind of ship there are many varieties of hybrid ships (sail and flight, sail and submericble, sail and steam paddle, etc.), so you will never know what an opponents ship is capable of until you face them. 'Artificial Dials' Artificial Dials were created by Skypean Scientists to replace the rapidly dimishing diversity of dials growing in the White Sea. These advanced dials have allowed the White Seas Islands to have a much more proactive trading realtion ship with the Blue Seas and are seen in varying abundances on the Grand Line. Politics After five years of combat against revolutionaries and pirates the world government spilt into two factions, eventually becoming two separate groups. The primary difference between the two groups is their stances on enforced recruitment into Marine forces and human biological experimentation. The Marines were almost destroyed as an effective force after 8 years of constant combat. This caused them to need a drastic overhaul of their structure. This overhaul created several virtually independent divisions within the newly reformed Marines, whose command structure were decentralised from the Main Marine HQ for almost all matter concerning local law enforcement in their area. These Divisions naturally had differing views on which world government was taking the correct course of actions causing factions to form in an almost cold war like state with each other. The Ascendant Marines The Divergent Marines Culture Explain significant points about universe's culture. Are pirates hated or admired? Trivia *The type of Jobs that are given to Bounty Hunters become much more diverse over the 15 year gap. It becomes much more common to hunt things down for their clients, instead of simply taking govenment assigned bounties. They will hunt down things such as: People, Places, Items, Medicines, Ingredients, Information. * Related Articles Pages relating to this island on this wiki. External Links Pages relating to this island NOT found of this wiki. Category:Kai-De-Avalon Category:Universe Category:KDAU